During the past several decades there has been a nearly constant exponential growth in the capabilities of silicon-based microelectronics leading, for example, to tremendous advances in our computational capabilities. Silicon-based microelectronics, however, can be made only so small. That is, there is a size limitation smaller than which silicon-based microelectronics cannot be fabricated. Specifically, the National Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors (SEMATECH, Austin, 1997) suggest that silicon-based microelectronics, which are typically said to follow “Moore's Law”, will continue only to about the year 2010. At this time, two factors are expected to bring Moore's scaling to an end. First, fundamental physical limitations will be reached for both device elements and wire interconnects that will prevent current designs from functioning reliably. Second, the concurrent exponential increase in fabrication (FAB) facility cost is expected to make it uneconomical to consider increasing integration levels further (using silicon technology) even if it is physically meaningful.
These factors, and the expected benefits that could be derived from further dramatic increases in computational power in the relatively near future, have led many to consider new devices and computer architectures. In particular, there has been considerable interest in developing the concept of molecular electronics. Molecular-based electronics can in principle overcome the fundamental physical and economic limitations of silicon-based microelectronics; it is physically possible to have single molecular devices. For example, a conformational change that varies the conjugation in a molecule could behave as a switch or rectifier.
Investigation has taken place into manipulation of molecules at surfaces for electronic applications. Liu, et al, in “Controlled Deposition of Individual Single-Walled Carbon Nanotubes on Chemically Functionalized Templates,” Chem. Phys. Lett. 303 (1999) 125-129 report procedures for producing individual, short carbon nanotube segments and for their deposition on chemically functionalized nanolithographic templates. Specifically, a patterned self-assembled monolayer is formed on a surface and a carbon nanotube is adsorbed onto the surface in an orientation corresponding to the pattern. The authors also describe connection of an individual carbon nanotube between two electrodes.
Monolayers have been used to provide molecular electronic devices. Collier et al. describes the use of a Langmuir-Blodgett film of rotaxane molecules interposed between lithographically fabricated wires of micron-scale diameter (Science Vol. 285, p. 391, 1999). This system is useful for read-only memory devices, however, as the configurable elements involve irreversible oxidation of the rotaxane.
Other studies report a single carbon nanotube constructed as an electronic switch (Collins, et al., Science 278 (1997)100), and a room-temperature transistor (Tans, et al., Nature 393 (1998) 49).
To date, there has been considerable progress in characterization of the electrical behavior of individual or small numbers of molecule devices. However, a significant need exists for improvement in molecule-scale electronics, especially for integrating bistable and switchable devices for high-density memory arrays.